Lo que nos dejó el pasado
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: Colección de pequeños one-shots y viñetas por el RivetraWeek2016: Segundo día: Primera Impresión.
1. Segundo día

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, yo sólo escribo de la ship que justamente debió ser canon (?).

Fic para el ¡Rivetra Week 2016! Correspondiendo al segundo día: **Primera impresión.**

* * *

 _"Ella era inocente e impulsiva y él era la máscara que todos veían."_

* * *

Sus ojos rasgados miraron a la nueva cadete, en completo silencio.

Recordaba que la primera expedición de ella había sido...patética: Haberse orinado los pantalones junto con su compañero habrá hecho mella en sus actitudes pero bueno, otros soldados pasaron de formas mucho peores su primera expedición, como recurrir al suicidio.

La primera impresión que tuvo al verla fue que era linda antes de ello, claramente. Y era de los pocos, por no decir el único, pensamiento superficial que podría tener por alguien. También que era demasiado amable y maternal, además de terca. Había diferentes tipos de soldados, pero uno amable podía ser contraproducente, siempre eran los que se acobardaban.

En el futuro esperaba que aquella chica, como otros más, no dieran problemas.

Luego, aquella chica de cabello cobrizo había desaparecido un tiempo de sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo no había durado demasiado. Aquella chica demostró una perseverancia innata, mucho mayor que la de sus muchos compañeros.

Levi lo atribuyó a su orgullo y a su afán de superarse. El hecho de ser mujer lograba ese efecto en varias jóvenes de demostrar que podían ser más o igual de fuertes que sus compañeros varones.

Y con ese deseo que esa chica llevaba en su interior y cultivaba había sido elegida para pertenecer a su escuadrón, junto con el compañero que se había orinado también, además de Gunther Schultz y Erd Gin, quién sería el segundo al mando.

Eran los mejores soldados, elegidos por él mismo y confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades tanto físico-mentales como emocionales.

Aunque siempre pensó que Petra y Auruo eran los más inestables a nivel emocional, y es que él mismo había sido testigo de las veces que discutían.

Mas, sabía que había elegido bien...

—Oi, Petra —la había llamado una vez.

Petra levantó apenas el rostro del libro que leía y sonrió fugazmente.

—¿Sí, Sargento?

Jamás entendería por qué ella le sonreía cada vez que él le dirigía la palabra.

Si era igual de serio, seco con todos. Con ella sus gestos no hacía gran diferencia.

Pero ella siempre se mostraría amable con él, de una manera u otra.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Petra escondía grandes dualidades en su persona.

Podía ser la persona más amable del mundo así como la persona que más fácilmente se podía enojar. Podía ser una joven fría y decidida así como explosiva y sentimental.

También recordaba las primeras miradas que Petra le dedicaba: de aprensión, desconfianza, disgusto. Y luego, como si aquellas miradas nunca hubiesen existido ella le miró diferente, con admiración, respeto, con confianza y, hasta con alegría si se podía decir. Y aquello no le había disgustado.

Eso era Petra Ral: Una completa dualidad en constante balance.

* * *

El Sargento Levi era un nombre muy respetado, era conocido como el Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad, y no era para menos. Después de todo él era la esperanza de la humanidad, el soldado que podía acabar él sólo con quién sabe cuántos titanes.

La decisión que tomó Petra al unirse a la milicia, concretamente al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, fue impulsada por la curiosidad de saber de quién era esa persona dentro del personaje. Además de ayudar a su padre, quien lo necesitaba. También por querer contribuir a una causa noble a pesar de los años de paz que atravesaban.

Esperaba que aquél Levi hubiese sido como el Comandante Smith, alguien agradable pero asertivo. Alguien fuerte pero compasivo. Alguien que te hiciera sentir el deseo de seguirle hasta el mismísimo infierno y más. Con ideales, moral y racionalidad indiscutible.

Cuando sus ojos ambarinos observaron por primera vez a Levi en su ceremonia de iniciación a la Legión se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Aquella persona era la típica persona de la que le advertían que nunca debería enamorarse.

Ese hombre era serio, poco demostrativo e inexpresivo. Grosero, mal hablado. Y no le gustaba ver cómo trataba a otros compañeros, como a Hanji Zoe. Sumándole al hecho de ser increíblemente estricto con la limpieza que podía dar calambres.

Hubo ciertos momentos en que Petra le tuvo cierta aprensión, mucho más cuando supo su pasado.

Si se hubiese tratado de alguien más fanfarrón como Auruo lo hubiese odiado, y soltaría para sus adentros frases típicas "¿Encima se cree un ejemplo de superación?" "¿Cómo es que dejan a un maleante entrar a la milicia…?

Pero esos mismos sentimientos fueron cambiando gradualmente. Cuando existían pequeños momentos en lo que Levi demostraba preocupación genuina con el resto de sus compañeros.

Y había sido precisamente con ella.

Después fue cosa de conocerlo realmente. De no quedarse conociendo sólo el lado superficial.

—Debiste ser más cuidadosa —la voz monótona de su superior llegaba a hacerla casi sentir peor, y molestarle de momentos.

Petra volteó la mirada, apretándose los labios.

—Lo siento, sé que fui una idiota.

—Muy idiota —corrigió Levi, sentándose en frente a la muchacha mientras ésta se tocaba el brazo malherido. —No te estés tocando mucho.

—Todavía no me acostumbro.

—¿A las vendas? —Levi la miró apenas de reojo, alzando una fina ceja.

—No...a ser una soldado.

—Aún eres inocente así que está bien —y llevó su mano sobre la cabeza ajena en un gesto que no esperaba para nada de su superior.

Sonrió un poco, sin poder evitarlo cuando éste se retiró y se alejó de su presencia. Al parecer su superior no era tan malo como parecía.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¡Siento que como autora comento menos! Pero bueno, lo importante es el fic, espero sea del agrado. He de decir que si bien se supone que Levi es Capitán me he acostumbrado mucho a Sargento y me cuesta no decirle así.

¿Algo más para decir? Creo que no, ¡saludos!


	2. Tercer dia

**Disclaimer:** SNK no me pertenece, ¿cuántas veces lo repetiré?

Como he dicho, este fic participa en el Rivetra Week: Tercer día: Últimos Momentos

* * *

 _"El café amargo y la sonrisa final."_

* * *

Lo primero que notó sobre la mesa al despertar y prepararse aquella mañana, tan temprano como de costumbre y antes que muchas de las personas que ahí se encontraban fue una taza de café.

La típica taza de café que le preparaba su subordinada, levantándose temprano para poder tenerle la bebida caliente lista.

Apenas levantó su mirada para notar a aquella subordinada dormida sobre la mesa, con sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y su cabeza recostada sobre éstos, notó que había varios papeles a su alrededor y frunció el ceño; detestaba ver tal desorden pero...se contuvo después de todo la chica tuvo aquél agradable aunque innecesario gesto con él.

Se sentó con cuidado, tomando la taza con esa forma tan característica que él tenía y con cuidado sacó un papel que estaba sobre la mesa, notando que era la caligrafía de la muchacha. Él no solía tocar las cosas, mucho menos muy personales, de otros porque sí sin embargo, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Leyó muy por encima que se trataba de una carta para su padre y nuevamente dejó el escrito sobre la mesa como estaba antes. Se levantó de su asiento unos segundos y tomando la capa de la chica que estaba sobre el respaldo del asiento la colocó sobre los hombros ajenos.

—Chica tonta —chasqueó la lengua al hablar. Encima que se quedaba dormida sobre la mesa por hacerle un café (que por fortuna seguía caliente, de lo contrario la habría despertado). Una vez hecho aquello se volvió a sentar terminando en silencio su café, apenas dulce.

—Sa-Sargento… —la voz adormilada de Petra le hizo mirarla. Notando su cabello despeinado, cubriéndole parte del rostro.

—Mejor será que vayas a tu dormitorio a dormir un poco, aún es muy temprano para que los cadetes estén despiertos, Petra. Tendremos una misión.

Petra entornó los ojos un poco más de lo que ya estaban, viéndose dormida.

—Lo sé, estaba algo preocupada por la misión de hoy…

—Sólo es ir y volver —contradijo el mayor, mirándola de reojo.

—Sí… —la joven apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y su mano se dirigió a su cabello. —Es sólo que...tengo la intuición de que algo más sucederá, sé que es una tontería.

Levi no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó mirando la taza de café que sostenía con sus dedos.

—Eso sólo se sabrá cuando suceda, Petra… —y no dijo nada más, bebió el último sorbo de café preparado por la menor y se enderezó, lavando en completo silencio la taza para dejarla nuevamente en la mesa. —Ve a descansar.

—Sí, Sargento —la chica se levantó con lentitud y le miró unos segundos, sonriendo. —Sargento… —le llamó cuando éste estaba ya en el umbral de la puerta.

—Dime, Petra.

—Nada, es sólo que...me alegra pasar unos momentos a solas con usted —le sonrió para luego encaminarse hacia su dormitorio, pasando a su lado. —Nos vemos luego, Sargento.

Levi sólo se le quedó mirando, algo sorprendido pese a que su rostro se viese inmutable.

—Nos vemos, Petra… —murmuró aquellas palabras cuando la chica abandonó la sala, volteó la mirada hacia atrás notando la taza que había lavado y los papeles que Petra dejó. Se acercó, tomó entre sus dedos aquellas hojas y observó que la primer hoja era aquella carta.

Esta vez se dedicó a leer la carta, suspirando finalmente.

Sentía que aquel día sería muy largo.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

He de decir que amo estos escritos ligeramente tristes para los personajes pero angustiantes para los fans (?).


	3. Cuarto día

**Disclaimer (again):** Shingeki No Kyojin sólo pertenece a Isayama.

Cuarto día del RivetraWeek: Familia.

* * *

" _Nuevas esperanzas convertidas en seres queridos."_

* * *

Dejó los platos sobre la mesa mientras su rostro mantenía una agradable sonrisa, tarareó una canción a la par que se limpiaba las manos mientras el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella bebía una taza de té.

—Espero que no se tarden en venir —gruñó el hombre, con el ceño fruncido aunque su mirada se encontrase sobre el periódico que estaba en sus manos.

—No lo creo —la mujer sonrió, sentándose frente a él. Era una mujer hermosa, hace años se había dejado crecer el cabello, llegándole a la cintura. —Cassie no lo permitiría, ha sacado tu personalidad y tu amor por la limpieza.

Levi emitió un sonido ronco, algo similar a una risa sardónica, con la taza de té sobre sus labios.

—Oye, ¿vas a seguir leyendo ese libro mientras caminas? Te vas a caer, idiota.

—Mejor métete en tus asuntos, hermana. Que seas la mayor no te da derecho a creerte mi madre.

—¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de otra cosa? Mamá y papá se enojarán.

Los adultos se levantaron de sus asientos para recibir a los dueños de aquellas voces, abriendo el hombre la puerta para ver a sus tres hijos.

—Se les escucha desde dos calles —les dijo, mirando a sus hijos con un ceño de desaprobación.

—Culpa a Michael, padre —la muchacha que habló era similar a su padre, sólo que con el cabello largo y con el color de ojos de su madre. Se acercó a su progenitor, besándole la mejilla, mismo gesto que hizo con su madre para luego sentarse en la mesa.

—No es mi culpa que el chófer haya sido un borracho —el aludido chasqueó la lengua, le dio la mano a su padre y abrazó a su madre para luego sentarse al lado de su hermana mayor. Él era el hijo menor y se parecía a su padre sólo que sacó el cabello rubio rojizo de su madre.

—Aunque fue divertido, lo malo es que terminamos cargando al borracho y dejarlo recostado en una banca —la hija del medio soltó una risa cantarina mientras a ambos padres los abrazaba y les besaba ambas mejillas. Ella en cambio era copia exacta de su madre sólo que con el cabello mucho más largo que ésta, en una gruesa trenza.

—Pero si sólo llegaron cinco minutos tarde —la madre rió levemente, empezando a servir los platos cuando sus hijos tomaron asiento. —Será mejor que despierte a Benjamin.

—¿Está dormido? —Naomi alzó sus cejas, emocionada por ver a su pequeño hermano. —¡Mamá, deja que yo lo despierte!

Petra sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, dejando que su hija fuera a buscar al pequeño.

—No seas tan bruta de despertarlo, Naomi —murmuró Levi mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre mesa, finalmente limpio para luego sentarse en su lugar: en la cabecera de la mesa.

Cuando Petra finalmente colocó los platos sobre la mesa Naomi llegaba con su hermanito, obligándole a caminar.

—Vamos, Benji, a comer —decía la muchacha, riendo el pequeño que era idéntico a su padre para luego levantarle y hacerlo sentar en la silla alta así podría ver a los demás y comer.

—Mamá, tengo sueño… —El pequeño tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Descuida, Ben —Petra acarició la cabeza del chico.

Levi miró la escena unos segundos y luego a sus hijos, quitándose aquellos molestos lentes que había empezado a usar hace poco y tocándose esas pequeñas arrugas que ahora tenía a cada lado de sus labios.

Ver a su familia reunida era una sensación complicada de explicar, comiendo y platicando de sus rutinas, de las cosas diferentes que vieron y tantas otras cosas que iba aprendiendo de ellos, nunca se había imaginado una escena así.

No podía evitar imaginarse que ahí estuviese su madre abrazando a Benjamin como si a él. A su tío Kenny, a ese bastardo también.

—Oi, padre… ¿Es verdad que cuando nació Cassie lo primero que le dijiste al abuelo es que era fea?

—¡¿Qué?! —Cassandra pasó su mirada desde su hermano hasta su padre, exigiendo explicaciones.

—Es verdad —dijo Levi, sin inmutarse.

Recordaba perfectamente esa escena y la sensación que tuvo dentro por varios minutos.

" _Salió de la sala como si hubiese visto un sucio monstruo cuando los doctores le dijeron que esperara afuera casi sin detenerse._

— _¡Levi! —la voz de su suegro le hizo darse cuenta sobre dónde estaba detrás de él estaban Erwin, Hanji y Mike, y más atrás Auruo, Gunther y Erd. —¿Cómo está Petra, y la niña?_

— _Es fea —Hanji rió al ver el espasmo de Levi. —Parece un mono._

— _¿Está bien que digas eso de tu propia hija, Levi? —Erwin quien trataba de contener la leve risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios trató de normalizar la situación._

— _Ve tú a verla, entonces. No es mi hija, seguro que es hija de Auruo, está igual de fea —Gunther y Erd no disimularon la carcajada que les salió profundamente de la garganta, Auruo en cambio se mordió la lengua, casi atragantándose._

 _Y fue peor cuando le pusieron aquél mameluco a la niña._

— _Peor… —Levi sostuvo a la niña en brazos, viéndola con el mameluco...amarillo. —Está para que la llevemos al circo._

— _¿Cómo dices eso? —Petra rió levemente. —Si todos los bebés se parecen, aunque creo que se parece más a ti._

 _Levi la miró en silencio como si aquello fuese un insulto."_

—Y eso fue —explicó Levi, llevándose luego un pedazo de carne a la boca.

—Ahora entiendo por qué la taza de "Mejor padre del mundo" tiene la palabra "mejor" tachada —ironizó Michael mientras llevaba a sus labios un vaso con agua.

—¿Es cierto eso? —Naomi pestañeó con una sonrisa divertida mientras aún Cassandra miraba a su padre, éste le devolvió la mirada.

—No te conocía mucho como para pasar por alto tu apariencia —y aunque el hombre se veía muy serio, como de costumbre cualquiera podía notar que sus palabras no eran ciertas.

Benjamin escuchaba en completo silencio la plática de sus hermanos con sus padres, imitando los gestos de su progenitor.

Levi lo notaba perfectamente, los gestos de su hijo, la forma en que Michael molestaba a Cassandra, cómo Cassandra caía en su juego, la manera en que Naomi salía y entraba de la conversación de ellos y finalmente a su mujer; cómo platicaba con sus tres hijos, cómo ayudaba a comer al pequeño y cómo le sonreía y le daba un beso fugaz en la mejilla, pudiendo estar en todo.

Al final, tener una familia no era tan malo como él pensaba que sería.

—¡A la próxima te golpearé, idiota! —y pudo ver en silencio cómo una tenedor se clavaba en el techo.

Sí, sólo a veces no era tan malo.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Los hijos bellos (?) son de Feramis (Harukai -o ¿Haruka?-) en los fanarts, incluido el Mini-Levi, los nombres los escogí yo al desconocer los de la artista -y quizá no me habrían gustado tampoco.

Y sus nombres según Internet significan:

 **Cassandra:** Hermana de los hombres.

 **Michael:** Protector del pueblo, elegido, o, "¿Quién como Dios?".

 **Naomi:** "Encanto, dulzura".

 **Benjamin:** Hijo de la virtud, o también se refiere al hijo menor.


	4. Quinto día

**Disclaimer: ** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, yo sólo deshonro a sus personajes (?).

Ahora el Quinto día del RivetraWeek: AU.

* * *

" _Risa forzada y palabras ocultas."_

Lo primero que aquella mujer de cabello rubio rojizo hizo al llegar al salón fue sentarse y dejar dos tazas de café sobre su escritorio, manteniendo en todo momento una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Prendió la lámpara sobre su escritorio y abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz natural entrara, notando que era un día particularmente brillante.

Últimamente no recordaba tener unos días tan hermosos. Sin embargo el sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que dejara de mirar por la ventana, notando ahí mismo la presencia de un hombre de casi su misma estatura.

—Buenos días, Señor Ackerman —la mujer de cabello claro miró al hombre que acababa de entrar con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Buenos días, Petra —murmuró éste, sentándose luego frente a ella. —¿Querías hablarme de John? —fue directo al grano mientras aceptaba la taza de café que ella le había preparado.

Ella asintió sin más, sin molestarse en la forma cortante que éste le hablaba.

—Ha tenido problemas de conducta aquí, y eso me preocupa —frunció el ceño unos segundos mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios, bebiendo un sorbo.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?—Levi frunció el ceño, viéndola fijamente.

—Él extraña a su madre, ¿no?

Levi se removió de su asiento, chasqueando la lengua.

—Nuestra madre murió hace poco, supongo que es normal —dijo con simpleza, como si aquello no lo sintiera. —¿Por qué preguntas eso?

La mujer suspiró levemente mientras sacaba de debajo de su escritorio un papel, estirando luego la mano para que el moreno lo tomara.

El mayor dejó la taza sobre el escritorio y tomó el papel para leer lo que decía ahí mismo

Se dio cuenta que se trataba de un dibujo, pero no uno cualquiera. Ahí estaba un dibujo completamente infantil, notó que aquél palito con vestido de triángulo y cabello color zanahoria era Petra, decía en una caligrafía irregular " _Ella es como mi mamá…"_

Notó que él también estaba dibujo, particularmente tomando la mano de Petra.

—Qué niño… —le alcanzó luego el dibujo y Petra volvió a guardarlo.

—Así que...creo que es mejor que hable con él, Señor Ackerman —Petra parecía estar en otra parte, cosa que Levi notó perfectamente.

—No creo que quiera hablar conmigo de éso… —él se reclinó en su silla, bufando leve.

—Pues...puede usar el Señor Ahiru —y la joven mostró un títere de mano, de un pato amarillo. —Ayuda mucho, los niños se sienten cómodos hablando con él.

Levi recordó las primeras veces que trató a la maestra de su hermano menor, en un día de camping con ellos dos sentados sobre un mantel y Petra con ese tonto títere para entretener a los niños y a Christopher. Era ridículo pero le funcionaba.

—Me vería y sabría que estoy haciendo el ridículo —ella rió levemente ante las palabras del mayor aún con el títere sobre su mano. Sin embargo él sintió su risa algo forzada.

—Bueno...pero sólo siga mi consejo, no quiero que tenga falsas esperanzas sobre...nosotros —la mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse y voltear la cabeza para que sus ojos no chocasen directamente con los del hombre.

Éste chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a tomar la taza en sus manos.

—¿Lo dices por…?

—No estoy preparada —dijo ella, rápidamente. Y él sabía que no era del todo sincera.

—Sabes que eso a mí no me importa —él la miró atentamente, para luego levantarse de su asiento. —Será mejor que no consuma más de su tiempo, maestra —y dicho aquello se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Petra se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa por hacia donde se había desviado la conversación.

—¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? —sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntar aquello.

—No dejaría que me dejaras plantado —ella sonrió levemente mientras se despedía de aquél hombre, notando lo elegante que se veía con el uniforme policial, algo que hizo que riera.

Volteó al cabo de unos segundos su mirada hacia el escritorio, donde estaba aquél dibujo y suspiró con fuerza.

Estuvo tanto tiempo en sus cavilaciones que no notó la llegada de los niños al salón y a Christopher llegar.

—¿Maestra, se encuentra bien? —Christopher la llamó y Petra observó detenidamente su rostro; el cabello de un color castaño oscuro y los ojos un tanto rasgados y de un color azul como el de su hermano mayor, sonrió al comprarle.

Se agachó a la altura del pequeño, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, Chris, ¿tú cómo has estado? —el niño se encogió de hombros.

—¿Mi hermano se enojó contigo? —Petra parpadeó ante aquella pregunta para luego reír.

Últimamente reía demasiado.

—Es cosa de grandes —le dijo en un tono dulce. —Anda, ve a tu lugar —el niño le hizo caso por lo que luego Petra se enderezó para poder mirar mejor el aula.

Ver a todos esos niños le hacía sentir una tristeza que no quería volver a experimentar.

Sin más se sentó en su lugar y volvió a colocarse el títere que se había sacado de la mano.

—El Señor Ahiru tiene muchas sorpresas para hoy, pequeños.

El sonido de los gritos de aquellos niños hizo que se olvidara un poco su situación; logrando por unas horas que sonriera.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Esto comenzó siendo algo cómico y dulce pero terminó siendo...ésto xD.


	5. Sexto día

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es sólo de Hajime Isayama.

Sexto día del RivetraWeek: Romance.

* * *

 _"Ruido rosa."_

* * *

Aquello fue sin duda una pésima idea. Y Petra tenía que reconocerlo.

El ruido rosa de la lluvia sin embargo hacía calmar un poco sus emociones mientras corría a resguardarse sobre algún techo, lo que fuera.

Había decidido visitar sin previo aviso a su padre luego de haber leído hace pocos minutos la carta de él, contándole que estaba algo enfermo, ¡¿Por qué le decía eso?! Su padre conocía muy bien a su propia hija y lo preocupada que era ella con el tema de su salud; era inevitable que ella fuera aunque sea por unos minutos a averiguar cómo se encontraba.

Diablos, y se había ido sin permiso. Esperaba que nadie notase que había salido después de todo trató de ir lo más rápido posible y sin que nadie se diera cuenta por lo que tuvo la idea -al principio buena- de no tomar ningún caballo del establo prestado sino más bien caminar por la ciudad hasta ver algún carruaje que la llevara hasta su padre por unas monedas.

Y la lluvia seguía cayendo pareciendo que nunca terminarías. Las gotas parecían pequeñas agujas clavándose en su piel, sentía la piel helada y cada vez corría por las calles vacías con más pesadez, ¿cuánto había tardado ya? ¿Treinta minutos, una hora?

—¡Oi, Petra! —sin embargo se paró en seco al escuchar aquella voz, volteando para ver a su Superior cubierto con su capa verde.

No pudo descifrar para nada el gesto adusto, más de lo usual. No obstante sabía que no significaba nada bueno.

—Sargento, yo...ya iba de nuevo al cuartel —empezó a decir la joven, con un gesto nervioso en sus expresiones, casi trabándose al hablar.

—Tendrías que estar en el cuartel —cortó él y sin más la tomó de la mano, jalándola de paso. Gesto que tomó desprevenida a la menor.

La chica había olvidado todo el frío de la lluvia para sólo sentir un fuerte calor sobre sus mejillas.

—Vamos, es mejor que te vayas a cambiar, no seas tan tonta como para resfriarte —y la soltó luego de darse cuenta lo que hizo.

—¿No me va a preguntar a dónde me fui? —Levi volteó la mirada para verla, notando cómo la lluvia seguía empapando aún más su ropa.

Notó que su cabello parecía más largo y oscuro a causa de lo mojado que estaba, igual que su piel se veía más blanca de lo acostumbrado; vio su ropa demasiado pegada a su cuerpo, demasiado…

—No creo que eso sea importante ahora —se quitó la capa, casi a regañadientes para pasársela a ella. —No hagas ninguna rabieta y póntela, Petra.

Ella se apretó los labios sin embargo le hizo caso, se cubrió con la capa de su superior.

—Será mejor que vayamos a un bar o a algo, al menos para secarnos —y sin más él se encaminó hacia un pequeño bar que había frente a ellos Petra le siguió, notando que por suerte el caballo estaba mejor asegurado que ellos.

Entrar a ese pequeño bar fue una sensación agradable, por fortuna Petra pudo abandonar sus ropas y ponerse las de una mujer, amiga si no había escuchado mal de Nanaba,por lo que nuevamente traía un vestido, seco y se sentía más relajada. Levi en cambio siguió manteniendo su uniforme, impecable.

La joven se mantuvo quieta, sentada mientras veía la taza de café sobre su mesa, sin la capacidad de tomar la taza y beber un poco, quizá por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ahora, habla —dio un respingo al notar a su superior frente a ella, con una taza llena de té negro en sus manos. —¿Dónde se te ocurrió ir sin siquiera avisarle a tu superior?

Petra le miró directamente a la cara, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—De mi padre… —dijo finalmente, suspirando casi como si se desinflara, encogiéndose de su asiento. —Él está enfermo y sentía la urgencia de verlo…sé que estuvo mal que no le avisara, Sargento y acataré lo que usted me diga...es sólo que...ésto me superó. Lo siento.

Levi tan sólo la miró en silencio.

—No te disculpes —él gruñó en respuesta, volteando la mirada. —Se preocuparon por ti, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Por un momento Petra quiso creerle que él también se involucraba en esa frase mas sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Él...quiso hablarme sobre...el matrimonio —Levi se extrañó de que le dijera justamente a él algo como eso.

—¿No piensas casarte...o sí? Qué ridiculez, eres una soldado —bufó en respuesta y llevó finalmente la taza de té a sus labios, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo. Seguramente el Señor Ral deliraba en su enfermedad.

—Dijo que eligió a mi prometido… —el mayor se dio cuenta que no era escuchado pero eso no le importó, tan sólo se le quedó mirando, a esa joven que parecía no mirarlo, concentrada en su café.

—No puede obligarte a casarte sólo para que tú estés con él en su casa. No eres una niña pequeña.

—Yo...yo no quiero nada… —la menor apoyó sus manos sobre su frente, exasperada. —Yo sólo quiero...quiero estar aquí...con usted —tragó saliva y habló rápidamente. —Y con los demás, no deseo otra cosa.

No sabía qué reacción causarían sus próximas palabras en la chica pero él tan sólo lo dijo.

—Sabes, me casaría contigo sólo para que te quedaras en el Escuadrón, al fin de cuentas el matrimonio es una tontería y un papel.

Las mejillas de la joven Ral adquirieron un tono carmín mientras sus ojos se vieron más brillantes, sorprendida.

—Sargento, no diga eso —ella rió con suavidad. —No me gustaría obligarlo a casarse conmigo por algo como eso. Y tampoco me lo imagino casado. Usted es como...un espíritu libre —y volvió a decir aquello.

Levi no supo cómo tomar aquello, si fue un rechazo cortés, sólo un rechazo y ya, o que la chica en verdad no creía que hablaba en serio.

Luego de tomar aquellas bebidas calientes salir nuevamente a la lluvia habría sido una tontería pero tampoco era bueno que un superior pasase tanto tiempo con su propia subordinada y menos tomando en cuenta de lo que hablaron.

El ruido rosa persistió en todo el trayecto hasta cuando llegaron al cuartel y Levi hizo algo de lo que cualquier otra persona se hubiera arrepentido salvo él.

—Petra…

—¿Sí, Sargen-?

No dejó que ella terminara su pregunta que había apoyado su mano sobre el barandal de la escalera y su otra mano sobre la pared para así robarle un beso a la menor. Pudo sentir al principio su sorpresa e inseguridad instantáneamente, así como el momento en que pudo darse cuenta que ella correspondió el beso.

Le dio igual que estuviese aún lloviendo, lo que se sintió frío al principio del beso terminó siendo algo cálido, agradable. Notando el sabor amargo del café y dulce de la lluvia, ¿la lluvia tenía un sabor? Supuso que ahora lo había descubierto.

Cuando se alejó de la joven vio que nuevamente tenía las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Ahora nos tendremos que sacar la ropa de nuevo —Petra se abrazó a sí misma, buscando calor.

—Por mí no es problema… —él la tomó de nuevo de la mano, jalándola como había hecho al principio. —Sigamos, que no quiero resfriarme.

Petra le miró en completo silencio, a veces no sabiendo si su superior era...torpe en cuestiones...románticas o simplemente fingía serlo. O sólo estaba experimentando.

Aunque aquello dejó de importarle y simplemente sonrió, fuese aquello una escena un poco extraña para muchos a ella la hizo feliz.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

He sentido que este cap y el anterior me han quedado medio flojos, el tema es que los he hecho muy a lo último.


	6. Séptimo día

**Disclaimer:** Como antes, Shingeki No Kyojin es sólo de Hajime Isayama.

El Séptimo Día del RivetraWeek: WI (What If...?").

* * *

 _"El ángel de rojo."_

* * *

Jamás lo admitiría pero muchas veces se había imaginado cómo hubiera sido su niñez de haber estado ella. Cuánto de diferente él sería. Si seguirían juntos hasta estos momentos y si ella, sabiendo más de su pasado lo aceptaría igual como lo hacía.

Porque él se seguía sintiendo sucio como antes, por dentro, la sensación de asco por el lugar en donde solía vivir, por lo que hacía; por sus acciones. Las manchas de sangre que no le pertenecían a un titán sino a un ser humano con él, un ser humano merecía más derechos que él.

Se fue quedando dormido en su silla, sin darse cuenta que ella había colocado una manta sobre su cuerpo para mantenerse caliente contra el duro frío del invierno.

No solía recordar los sueños pero aquella vez supo al día siguiente lo que había soñado.

 _"Su madre había…muerto. Y él tenía hambre, mucha hambre. No recordaba la vez que había comido algo, ¿cuánto había pasado…dos días, tres? Sólo pudo tomar agua y eso había sido todo._

 _Vio el cuerpo de su madre, demacrado. Toda la belleza de esa mujer se había esfumado pero eso el niño no lo notaba. Era su madre, así la veía y la vería siempre, como la madre que no tuvo todo pero lo poco que tuvo se lo dio a él._

 _Salió de lo que era su hogar con un andar pesado con un paso demasiado lento, costándole. Él incluso parecía mucho más muerto que su propia madre, al menos ella…ella descansaría finalmente, en paz. Él no. Él…quería estar con su madre._

 _Tenía la esperanza ingenua de que cada vez que salía de su casa vería el Sol, vería vida y un enorme jardín pero se equivocaba, siempre se equivocaba._

 _Sólo vio oscuridad y gente en el suelo, cansada. No había luz solar y sólo había frío. Incluso aquel panorama era mucho más oscuro y triste que en su propio hogar. Allí no había nada._

 _Cerró con cansancio los ojos mientras sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría._

 _Era sólo un niño… ¿cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar?_

 _Dejó de ver negro para terminar abriendo los ojos, con dolor. Algo había cambiado. De pronto una fuerte luz y un calor llegó a su cuerpo y cuando miró por primera vez aquel lugar se dio cuenta que era muy diferente a su hogar._

 _Era como…haber llegado a otro mundo. Dándose cuenta que estaba sobre una alfombra verde y con un techo azul le pareció algo nuevo._

 _—¡Papá, papá! —de pronto una voz, quizá demasiado aguda para su gusto, se hizo oír. —¿Puedo ir al parque a jugar?_

 _Pensó que lo que había ante sus ojos era un ángel, un ángel de vestido rojo._

 _Era la niña más bonita que había visto. Levi no pudo evitar mirarla, quizá demasiado insistente._

 _La niña se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, creyó él que le diría algo feo pero en cambio, le sonrió. Él parpadeó, confuso de aquel gesto._

 _—¡Hola! —la niña se le acercó con un andar infantil, dando saltitos como si fuera un conejo. Tan diferente sus movimientos hiperactivos a los suyos._

 _Ella ignoró completamente aquél harapo que él usaba como vestimenta y simplemente se le acercó, saludándole. Y sintió un dulce aroma a flores que nunca había conocido. ¿Era posible sentir esa dulce fragancia?_

 _—Yo soy Petra, ¿cómo te llamas?_

 _—Levi…sólo Levi —le contestó, el tono de sus voces eran tan diferentes. Ella hablaba rápido y emocionada, y él como si le costara hacerlo._

 _—¡Mucho gusto, Levi! —y la niña, sacando del pequeño canasto que traía consigo le tiró unas florecillas. —¡Aquí tienes flores! Papi dijo que se los tenía que tirar a las personas vestidas de blanco por la boda._

 _Él casi no escuchó lo que dijo y sólo se agachó a retirar las florecillas que ella le arrojó con suavidad, notando que eran las mismas que ella tenía en una corona. Observó mejor el color de su cabello era como un castaño muy claro, o un naranja, como sus ojos. Era como miel._

 _—¡Petra, hija! ¡Nos tenemos que ir! —y una voz masculina y amable. También tan diferente a la voz de los adultos que él escuchaba de hizo oír._

 _La niña hizo una mueca con sus labios en un mohín y miró al otro niño._

 _—Me tengo que ir —se notaba que no tenía ganas de irse. —¡Espero que podamos jugar otro día! —e hizo algo que descolocó al niño: Le besó en la mejilla. —¡Adiós, Levi!_

 _Levi tan sólo se despidió con la mano mientras la otra se tocaba la mejilla, sintiendo una extraña y nueva tibieza, era de las pocas veces que su rostro adquiría algo color sobre su palidez._

 _—Yo también espero verte, Petra."_

Y despertó, sintiéndose más cansado de lo acostumbrado. Lo que había soñado le había gustado…quizá demasiado que le hacía sentir pésimo.

No debería soñar esas cosas.

Se levantó con desgana mientras se quitaba con pesadez aquella manta que él no se había puesto sin embargo no lo hizo, olió el dulce olor que desprendía, dándose cuenta que era el perfume floral de su subordina. Apretó con cierta fuerza la tela contra sus dedos, mismo gesto con sus labios y la dejó a un lado.

Cuando llegó hasta la sala donde sólo estaba Petra preparando la mesa se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta, mirándola sin ninguna expresión particular.

¿Qué habría pasado si él la hubiese conocido en ese entonces? Y… ¿Qué habría pasado si ellos teniendo ese recuerdo estarían en ese mismo lugar, en las mismas posiciones?

Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en la mesa notando que la joven notaba su presencia y le saludaba.

—¿Ha dormido bien, Sargento?

—Sí —le contestó en un simple monosílabo, sin decir más. _«Demasiado bien…»_ fueron sus pensamientos mientras el día seguía transcurriendo como siempre.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Es un WI raro (?) pero quería hacerlo "más original" y que se volviese más bien un sueño de Levi, me gusta que se imagine una vida mejor con Petra cuando su vida realmente es un desastre (?).


End file.
